<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Here To Paternity by Into_Oblivion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050944">From Here To Paternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion'>Into_Oblivion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megadeth, Metallica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Blackmail, California, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Doctors &amp; Physicians, Drugs, Gay Male Character, High School, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Musical Instruments, Out of Character, Pining, Pregnancy, Rape, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Teen Pregnancy, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>((This will be my first MPreg fic! Please let me know what you guys think!))</p><p>A young James Hetfield finds himself knocked up after being roofied and raped at a party. </p><p>He, of course, wants to keep it hidden from his parents, seeing how their relationship is poor and they would most likely cast their son out as a freak. </p><p>Thankfully, his boyfriend, Cliff and his family are very understanding, taking the teen in to live with them in his time of need, providing the support system he needs to get through his pregnancy and everything else that goes with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cliff Burton/James Hetfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The year is 1986. A young James Hetfield hums along to the Slayer song playing over the radio, tapping his pencil against the edge of his calculus book, getting lost in the music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows he should’ve been doing his homework, but why do something so boring when you could listen to Slayer instead?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, it’s not like you were really going to use calculus later in life…well, at least he wasn’t going to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James had always had plans to become a famous musician someday with his own band, even going so far as to buy his first guitar, an ESP Explorer along with an amp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, his parents hated the dreaded noise that would often come from their son’s room, but James didn’t care, seeing how their relationship was strained and nearly nonexistent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James had been given offers to play sports or take up another type of hobby that was so…’evil’ in his parents eyes, though he quickly shot them down, preferring to be a loner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spent most of his free time in his room, either practicing guitar or blasting music, forgetting about his homework and most of his other classwork entirely, hating the entire school system. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, this was his senior year, and although he was only 17, he hoped he’d get to graduate with the rest of his class, otherwise, he was just going to drop out to pursue a career in music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, being a loner meant that he didn’t really have that many friends, though he’s managed to make a few over the years, keeping in close contact with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first he didn’t think he’d like the move from Downey to Castro Valley, but once they arrived at their new house, James was very grateful for the much bigger room he now had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His old bedroom was somewhat small and cramped, and he always had to deal with his little sister walking in on him, which made it quite difficult to practice with his guitar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s one of the main things he had in common with his friends, his love and passion to play music, as they were skilled in that area, too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever his parents were away, he would invite them all over for jam sessions in the garage, which drew quite a few complaints from the neighbors, but they didn’t care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were just kids having fun...which was a stark contrast to sitting around doing drugs all day or other harmful things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it came to relationships, James didn’t really think of himself as a ladies’ man, figuring it just wouldn’t be worth the time to date someone...especially if you had nothing in common. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, there was a certain <em>guy</em> he had his eye on...a tall, lanky redheaded 18 year old named Cliff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that Cliff was just as much a loner as he was, hardly ever showing up for school and when he did, he gave a half-assed effort to every assignment they threw in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loved playing the bass, and James was always amazed by how well he’d nearly mastered the thing, watching in awe every time he played at jam sessions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, whenever it seemed James would have any sort of alone time with Cliff, he was always interrupted by either Kirk, his friend from San Francisco or Lars, his weird Danish friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never actually confessed his feelings for Cliff or told anyone else that he liked him for fear of ridicule. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What would Kirk and Lars think if he told them he was actually gay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially after joking around about “fags” on MTV...even though he was referring to Madonna’s backup dancers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, he places the pencil down, closing his book and leaning back against his headboard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets lost in his thoughts, daydreaming about Cliff until the phone on his bedside table rings, snapping him back into reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his throat he decides to answer it, greeted by the sound of Kirk’s voice on the other line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kirk...what’s goin’ on?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing really. I just decided to call and tell you that Dave’s throwing a party at his place tomorrow night...there’s gonna be beer and weed and all that shit…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James scoffed at that, not exactly wanting to spend his Saturday night at Dave’s house…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Dave used to be good friends and really enjoyed playing guitars together...they’d even written a few songs and performed them outside in the garage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That is, until Dave started showing up drunk and in a pissy mood, starting fights with Kirk when he made a small comment about his guitar not being in tune. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was also a time that he nearly choked Lars to death over the suggestion of changing a lyric in one of the songs he wrote, which was completely uncalled for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Due to his erratic and dangerous behavior, James had no choice but to part ways with him, wanting to keep his friends safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Dave was pissed about that, and didn’t show up to school for a week or two, but James didn’t care....no one treated his friends like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So? Who gives a shit? I would rather cut off my own dick than go to Dave’s place...you know what he’s done.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirk sighs. <em>“Yeah, I forgot, I’m sorry, man. It’s just...you never really get outta the house and when you do, it’s always music related. Why don’t you live a little?” </em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, Kirk. The only way on earth I would be caught dead at Dave’s place would be if Cliff was there…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>“Why Cliff? Are you two dating or something?”</em> Kirk teases. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James’ eyes widen at that and he shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I..I’m not even looking for a relationship right now...I just wanted to talk to him about some more bass stuff I found in a magazine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kirk nods. <em>“Okay, whatever, man. I’ll give him a call and tell him you’re only gonna be there if he is.”</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Thanks, man. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, alright. Don’t get all mushy on me. I’ll see you tomorrow...bye.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James says his goodbyes as well, hanging up the phone with a smile, heart fluttering at the thought of seeing Cliff again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this time, he’ll actually get to tell Cliff how he feels....</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror, internally cursing himself for even deciding to go to this stupid party in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>He would most likely get no enjoyment out of it and end up being bullied by Dave the entire time, since it seemed the redhead just couldn’t let things go. </p><p> </p><p>Sure, there was bound to be a bit of bitterness when letting a friend go, but there was really no need to keep pouring salt into the reopened wound whenever you saw each other. </p><p> </p><p>Word was spreading that Dave had already started forming a new band, but James wasn’t too worried as he knew his band was going to be the best, especially with the way Cliff played bass. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled as the thought of Cliff began to overtake everything else going on in his head, making him feel weak at the thought of just speaking to him alone. </p><p> </p><p>Placing his hairbrush down, James turns his attention to the phone on his bedside table, making his way over to it. </p><p> </p><p>He looks through the scraps of paper that littered the insides of a notebook until he found Cliff’s number, hugging it close to him before deciding to give him a call. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the edge of his bed, he twirls the phone cord in his fingers as he waits for Cliff to answer, hoping he had plans to go to the party. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, he and Cliff were a lot alike in the sense that they’d rather be homebodies than go out to parties and places they could get in trouble. </p><p> </p><p>To be honest, James’ idea of a fun Saturday night was to play guitar or listen to music, maybe grab a bite to eat and have a beer...nothing overly exciting. </p><p> </p><p>He knew Cliff was the same way, often practicing his bass for hours, taking breaks here and there to drink or smoke weed, then continuing with his playing. </p><p> </p><p>If there was one thing they definitely had in common, it was their love for music, both of them possessing that same drive to become the best musicians they could possibly be. </p><p> </p><p>Another minute passes before Cliff finally picks up on the other end, answering with a <em>“hello?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cliff….it’s James. I don’t know if Kirk told you or not, but there’s a party at Dave’s house tonight and I was wondering...if you were gonna go?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, he told me. Uhh...I don’t know. I kinda wanted to just stay home and play, but I guess I could go check it out. Are you going?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>James frowns slightly. “I can. I mean, there’ll be plenty more times for me to practice and I really need to get out more.”</p><p> </p><p>Cliff chuckles.<em> “I know what you mean. My parents don’t really care what I do, as long as I stay safe and have fun...you know how they are. I just hope Connie doesn’t chew me out for not inviting her.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“I hope she doesn’t, either. I guess we could’ve invited her, but I think this is supposed to just be for high school kids and she’s already graduated.”</p><p> </p><p>Cliff nods. <em>“Yeah, and she’s a mean drunk, so she’d most likely kill the party, anyway.” </em></p><p> </p><p>James chuckles. “Oh, that reminds me...I found some bass articles in a magazine I think you might wanna check out. I’ll bring it with me, so you can look over ‘em if you want.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sure! That sounds awesome! I guess I’ll see you there, then?” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
James nods. “Yes, you definitely will. I might be a little late arriving if I have to call someone to give me a lift.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can come get you if you need me too. It’s no trouble. I’m still getting used to driving, so this’ll be a great learning experience…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>James smiles. “Sure! I’ll wait for you on the front porch....after I sneak past my parents.” </p><p> </p><p>Cliff chuckles. <em>“Alright. Well, I’ll be there in 30 minutes, give or take.” </em></p><p> </p><p>With that, the two say their goodbyes and hang up, with James grabbing the <em> Guitar World </em> Magazine from his bedside table and heading downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>He practically tiptoes past his parents, who were watching some religious program on tv, their eyes glued to the screen. </p><p> </p><p>Slipping out the door, James sighs, sitting down on the front steps and waiting for Cliff, deciding to read through the magazine before the sun finally set. </p><p> </p><p>He’s nearly finished with an article featuring Geezer Butler whenever he hears an engine approaching, looking up with a smile at seeing Cliff’s green VW station wagon pulling into his driveway. </p><p> </p><p>Hopping onto his feet, James glances back at his house before he joins Cliff, greeting him with a smile as he buckles his seatbelt. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, man. You ready to party, or whatever?” Cliff asks, looking into his rearview mirror as he backs out into the street. </p><p> </p><p>James nods, rubbing the tips of his fingernails awkwardly, wishing he had the courage to tell Cliff how he felt...seeing as now would be the perfect time. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I guess I have to be. I brought that magazine I told you about. There’s a really cool article with Geezer Butler in it...it made me think of you, since you like him.” </p><p> </p><p>Cliff smiles, ruffling James’ hair with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. If there’s free time at the party, then I’ll definitely read it.”</p><p> </p><p>James blushes lightly, gently moving his fingers closer to Cliff’s in the hopes of at least getting to hold his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Cliff, noticing this, slowly taking James’ hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>He’d been struggling with his sexual identity for the past year, unsure if he wanted to date boys or girls...or just do both. </p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, he’d kinda begun to develop some feelings for James, liking his personality and connecting with him more than any of the others in their circle of friends. </p><p> </p><p>James, taken a bit aback, clears his throat, completely shocked that Cliff seemed to be okay with hand-holding. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he was gay too? </p><p> </p><p>Cliff had never made his sexuality totally clear, or seemed to pursue any girls or guys at school, so James just took him as the type that put work or other hobbies before dating. </p><p> </p><p>This was true, to some extent, but Cliff <em>did</em> want to date, to have someone who shared the same tastes in music, someone he could hold, kiss and just chill out with. </p><p> </p><p>James was the perfect candidate...shy at times, but mostly outgoing, and only wanted to be loved and understood by someone who truly cared about him and Cliff seemed to be that person. </p><p> </p><p>“So...uh...there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now…” James says, fumbling with his words. </p><p> </p><p>Cliff nods. “Yeah? Well, go ahead. I’m pretty much an open book...you can ask me anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well...I was wondering if….maybe….if you weren’t dating anyone...if you’d like to go out with me?” </p><p> </p><p>Cliff goes silent, looking at James as a smile creeps up on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure! I’ve...actually had my eyes on you for a while now….I’ve just been waiting for the right time to talk to you about it.” </p><p> </p><p>James chuckles. “Me too. Man, I’m so happy….you’d never understand...I--I’m gay and I’ve been hiding it from everyone….I wanted to do this a lot earlier.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well...at least now we can stop worrying about it. We’ll have to try and play it cool in here, so we don’t get teased and stuff…” Cliff says, pulling into the driveway of Dave’s house. </p><p> </p><p>Judging by how many cars were strewn about the front yard and pouring onto the street, Cliff imagined there were quite a few people inside....which was every introvert’s nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit! What’d he do, invite the entire student body or something?” James muttered, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out with Cliff, who shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know..it looks like it. Damn, there’s gonna be so many fucking kids here....I hope the cops don’t show up.” </p><p> </p><p>James frowns, holding Cliff’s hand as they approach the front door, though he quickly retracts his hand when one of Dave’s friends, David or as he was known by his nickname, Junior, opens the door. </p><p> </p><p>He immediately recognized the two from school, letting them in with a smile before closing the door behind them. </p><p> </p><p>James’ eyes widened at the sight of the house, overflowing with drunken teens, who were either passed out or making complete fools of themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Music blasted through a speaker system, and there was an array of people playing guitars, and other instruments, including Dave himself, who stopped once he noticed James was there. </p><p> </p><p>He had gone over a plan to get back at James for kicking him out of the band with David, who begrudgingly went along with it...though he didn’t exactly agree to everything Dave had in mind. </p><p> </p><p>Approaching James, Dave cleared his throat, running a hand through his wild mane of red hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, man! Glad you could make it! I’ve been waiting for you all night! Look...I just wanna say...I’m sorry for being such a jerk....can we be friends again?” </p><p> </p><p>James raises a brow at that, letting out a heavy sigh as he couldn’t tell if Dave was being serious or not...though the tone he used was very convincing. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever...but don’t expect me to just forget all the shit you did to us....that stuff scars, man.” </p><p> </p><p>Dave shakes his head. “I know. I’m really sorry. I was just way outta my mind then...there was a bunch of shit I was going through and I took it out on you guys. That was so wrong of me.” </p><p> </p><p>Cliff scoffs. “Yeah, it was....James told me about the time you nearly killed Lars. That’s not cool, man. I know he can be an annoying little fuck sometimes, but that’s just how he is.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Lars is my little buddy. I still think about that day a lot and it makes me sad. Anyway...why don’t I get you guys some punch and we can hang out?” </p><p> </p><p>James nods as he sits down on the armrest of a nearby couch, Cliff moving to stand beside him. “Okay. Thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>Dave smiles as he heads to the kitchen, where a huge bowl of spiked punch sat on the table.</p><p> </p><p>He pours some into a cup for both teens, though he adds a little something extra to James’ drink...a roofie. </p><p> </p><p>Dave had gotten hold of some experimental drugs on the street from a “friend”, and had planned on drugging and raping James as revenge. </p><p> </p><p>David was honestly against the idea, thinking it was taking the idea of revenge a bit too far and into criminal territory, but Dave didn’t care...he wanted James to suffer. </p><p> </p><p>Carrying the drinks back to the living room, he smiles as he hands the cups to each teen, making sure James got the one that was drugged. </p><p> </p><p>As the three of them drank down their punch, they made small talk, Dave looking up whenever David approached Cliff, his bass now slung across his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cliff, I was wondering if you could show me some tricks or techniques that you use when playing...I’m a bit stuck…” He chuckles. </p><p> </p><p>Cliff nods. “Uhh...sure. Let’s go somewhere else to do it, though...maybe somewhere that’s less….crowded, with more weed.” </p><p> </p><p>He shares a look with James before he heads into a smoke-filled room that was just down the hall, where Kirk, among other teens, were passing a blunt around while they listened to Lars ramble on. </p><p> </p><p>James was a bit upset by Cliff just leaving him, though he knew how much the teen loved his weed, and he was always up to helping someone, especially when it came to playing bass. </p><p> </p><p>Taking another sip of his punch, he begins to feel a bit strange...the room starts spinning rapidly and his vision becomes blurry. </p><p> </p><p>Dave, only pretending to be concerned about his “friend’s” condition, moves a bit closer to him, asking him if he’s okay as he doesn’t want anyone to get suspicious. </p><p> </p><p>James whines, dropping the cup onto the floor as he feels himself going limp, eyes no longer able to keep themselves open. </p><p> </p><p>Dave watches with a grin, making sure James is completely out of it before dragging him to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>He hums to himself as he tugs James’ pants and underwear down to his ankles, doing the same with his own, admiring the drugged blonde in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry it had to come to this, James, but maybe next time you’ll think before kicking someone out of the band.” </p><p> </p><p>Stroking his cock, Dave grins, grabbing James’ hips as he forces his way into him, stretching his virgin hole. </p><p> </p><p>He grunts and tugs at James’ hair as he grinds against him, working up a steady rhythm, as he rams into the teen’s hole like a jackhammer, panting heavily. </p><p> </p><p>Dave wipes some sweat from his forehead before he’s finally able to reach climax, blowing his load inside of James before slowly pulling out, cock now covered in a mixture of cum and blood. </p><p> </p><p>He cleans himself off before tugging up his underwear and jeans, smirking evilly at the helpless teen, who lay sprawled out on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn, James...you were a great lay....we should’ve had sex a long time ago. Oh well, now you’ll have Cliff to rail you everyday.” </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a camera, he takes a few pictures just in case they were needed, redressing James and making it look like he just passed out in his room. </p><p> </p><p>Dave then unlocks the door, turning out the light and leaving James in the dark, knowing he wasn’t going to be waking up anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>By now, Cliff had started to worry about James, finding that he was no longer sitting on the couch with Dave and by the fact he left his <em> Guitar World </em>Magazine behind. </p><p> </p><p>Making his way down the hall, he notices that the light’s off in Dave’s room, though a crack in the door lets in a bit of light, revealing the figure lying on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“James? Is that you? Are you okay?” Cliff asks, entering the room and turning on the light. </p><p> </p><p>He frowns at the way James was lying on the bed, knowing there was no way he could’ve passed out in this position. </p><p> </p><p>The bedspread was covered with white and red splatters and James seemed to have some on his clothing as well, especially around the crotch and butt area. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting down on the bed, Cliff panicked as he desperately tried to wake James, though it was to no avail. </p><p> </p><p>It was then that he began to piece it all together...the cum and bloodstains, the awkward position and being totally out of it....James had been raped. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Cliff had a good idea who the rapist was, and was going to do everything in his power to make sure justice was served as no one deserved this...especially not over a petty feud. </p><p> </p><p>Looking over James once more, Cliff begins to sob as he hugs James’ limp body close, cursing himself for not being there to prevent this. </p><p> </p><p>Dave was going to pay for this...big time. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James groaned as he woke the next morning with a pounding headache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed his face and sat up in bed, smiling softly when he saw that Cliff had taken him home and had allowed him to stay the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Climbing out of bed, he made his way to a nearby bathroom, eyes widening when he pulled his jeans and underwear down to reveal the darkened blood stains left by Dave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell? Blood? Where in the fuck did this come from?” James mutters to himself, trying to remember last night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he couldn’t, which only made the blood stains more concerning to him as he knew men didn’t have periods, and he hadn’t remembered hurting himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he just dismisses it as hemorrhoids, urinating for what seemed like years, sighing softly at his release.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He washes his face in the sink after, drying off with a hand towel before returning to Cliff’s room, smiling as he watches him sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although he really wants to stay, James figured he should head back home, to let his parents know he wasn’t dead and to get a change of clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, it’s not like he couldn’t come back over later and spend the rest of his weekend with Cliff and his family...they beat his any day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressing a soft kiss to Cliff’s forehead, James smiled as he left the room, heading downstairs, greeting Jan and Ray with a wave before making his way out the front door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, seeing that it’d be a bit of a journey back to his house, and would most likely take him two hours on foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Cliff’s bike in their garage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, he decided to borrow it, knowing that Cliff probably wouldn’t mind, as long as he returned it in one piece. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hopping onto it, he looks back at the house, up at Cliff’s bedroom window with a smile, shaking his head as he started his journey home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up nearly 30 minutes later, Cliff lets out a yawn, stretching and rubbing his eyes, muttering a “good morning” to a seemingly invisible James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As he woke up a bit more, he frowned, noticing James was gone, which immediately sent him into panic mode, as he wanted to make sure James was feeling okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hopping out of bed, he rushes downstairs, running into the kitchen and panting as he leans against the wall, earning him a frown from his mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s the matter, honey? You’ve never rushed down here like that before. Is everything alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff shook his head. “No. Where...where’s James? Is he okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jan shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not sure. He just left about 30 minutes ago. I’m sure he just went home to change or something. He didn’t seem upset or anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff sighed in relief, nodding. “Yeah. I can’t see him just up and leaving me like that….especially not after he...told me he had feelings for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jan smiled at that, pulling Cliff into her arms for a hug, squeezing him lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My baby’s finally got a boyfriend! Oh, you two are going to be so cute together!”</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff grumbled lightly, struggling to free himself of his mother’s grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mom! I’m not a little kid anymore! I’m 18...practically an adult! You don’t have to treat me like I’m in preschool or something…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Jan let go of Cliff, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she began to cook breakfast for the four of them, making extra in case James wanted any. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff sighed as he slunked back to his room, stripping off his dirty clothes before stepping into the shower, closing the curtain and sighing as the warm water rushes over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hums a Thin Lizzy song to himself as he massages shampoo into his scalp, getting lost in his own little world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, James had finally made it back home, and was actually thankful his parents were still asleep, as well as his younger siblings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping into his room, he quickly packs a bag with extra clothes and anything else he wants to take to Cliff’s house for the rest of the weekend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then decides to grab a quick shower to clean the smell of weed, alcohol and degeneracy off, just in case his parents wake up and get suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he stands in the shower, he begins to think about Cliff....wondering if he was awake yet, seeing as the teen was notorious for staying up all night playing bass, then sleeping all day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hopes that if he was, that he wasn’t too worried about him and having a panic attack or anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff was a very caring person, especially when it came to people he loved most, and James admired that about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rinsing the soap off his skin, James steps out, wrapping himself in a towel as he returns to his room, drying off and tugging on some underwear and jeans, followed by a Venom t-shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pulls on some shoes and brushes his hair before sneaking out the door again, letting out a heavy sigh as he then hops back onto Cliff’s bike and heads to his house, pedaling as fast as he can. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff sits at the table, poking at his eggs unenthusiastically, letting out a sigh as his mind kept wandering to James and if he was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It wasn’t like him to just up and leave unless he was forced to, so waking up to find him gone is very worrying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jan frowns. “Cliff....you need to eat your breakfast honey. If James doesn’t come back in a little while, you can go to his house or give him a call. I’m sure he’s fine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff scoffs. “Mom! You don’t understand....something happened to him while we were at a party last night. I think Dave...well...he...I can’t say here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to talk to us privately about what happened? We’re not trying to be nosy, but if something bad happened to James, I think we should know, especially if it was something illegal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff bites his lip, brows furrowing as he thinks back to last night, the sight of James passed out on the bed, having been helpless to Dave’s malicious intent becoming too much for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He shoves his fork down on the table before rushing to his room, slamming the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Damn it! Why couldn’t I have stopped him? Why’d this have to happen...over a petty fucking feud! Grow up, Dave!” Cliff growled, hot tears dripping down his face as he sobs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Connie knocks on his door to check on him, but is only met with a “go away”, causing her to throw her hands up, seeing how her brother hardly ever reacted this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Meanwhile, James had finally made his way back to Cliff’s house, putting his bike back in their garage before heading inside, frowning whenever he heard Cliff sobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jan was thankful to see James had come back, placing a hand on his shoulder before he could head upstairs to Cliff’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cliff’s really upset….he’s been worried about you all morning. He said something happened to you at that party last night...that Dave did something to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James frowned. “He did? I--I don’t remember much from last night. The last thing I know I did was drink some punch, then, I started to feel funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jan gave him a concerned look, starting to piece together what most likely happened to James, pulling him in for a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry! I never knew Dave could be so evil!” She cries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James raised a brow, not having the slightest clue why Jan was crying, though he returned the hug before heading up to Cliff’s room, knocking on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cliff? I’m back....and I need to talk to you. It’s about last night…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff sat up on his bed, sniffling and rubbing his teary eyes before quickly moving to unlock the door, practically dragging James inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I need to know what happened last night after I drank that punch. I don’t remember anything after that. Also, do you know why there was blood in my underwear when I woke up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff sighed heavily, nodding as he sat on the bed with James, deciding to smoke a bit of weed to help calm his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well...I honestly don’t know everything that happened last night. I just know that after I finished helping David with his bass, I went to find you, but you were gone. I just figured you were in the bathroom or something. I walked past Dave’s room  and I noticed you on the bed...with cum and blood stains everywhere. You were out cold...you...you were raped.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James' eyes widened at that and he shook his head in disbelief. “What?! I--I was <em>raped</em> by that motherfucker?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff nodded. “Yeah….that’s why you had the blood stains in your underwear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James was thoroughly pissed, the urge to murder Dave coursing through his veins, his blood, down to his very core.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dave had done a lot of despicable, horrible things in the past, but this was at the top, taking it into criminal territory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Next time I see him, he fucking dies! I don’t care what anyone says! He fucking...he fucking….raped me….I--I don’t feel good…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James bolted to the bathroom, a mixture of bile and alcohol spewing from his stomach and into the toilet before him, splattering against the bowl and even on the floor, the very thought of Dave inside him making his stomach churn.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff, naturally, was right by his side, rubbing his back and pulling his hair out of the way, cringing at the yellowish liquid that was before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as James seems to vomit forever, or at least until it seemed that he had nothing left in his stomach to get out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You okay?” He asks, allowing James to grab onto him as he makes his way to the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James nods. “Yeah...yeah...I’m okay. It’s just...thinking about what happened...it made me sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s understandable.” Cliff says, wetting a washcloth and wiping some of the stray vomit from James’ mouth, pressing a kiss to his forehead after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James blushes at the kiss, wrapping his arms around Cliff. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff smiles, returning the hug and running his fingers through James’ hair. “No problem, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two then return to the bed, staring at each other in silence for a few minutes, that is, until James’ stomach lets out a growl, demanding food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff glances at the clock hanging on the wall, frowning when he notices it’s already 12:30.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He then turns his attention back to James, who was having an argument with his growling stomach, chuckling softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re hungry. Would you like to go get something to eat somewhere? Maybe grab a burger and go to the beach?” He asks, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James smiles. “Sure! That sounds awesome, actually. We can sneak some wine or beer in and have a picnic or something…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff nods. “I love that idea. My parents have some wine in the fridge we can take with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two rise from the bed and head downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing the wine from the fridge and tucking it away in a paper bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh shit… I don’t have any shorts to wear...it’s really fucking hot out there today, and I don’t wanna burn up in my jeans…” James frowns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmm...well...I bet I have some shorts you can wear. Come on, let’s go see.” Cliff says, placing the wine back into the fridge for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James tugs off his tight jeans with a bit of effort, blushing as he now stood in front of Cliff with his underwear exposed and they weren’t just any underwear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In fact, they were the bottom half of a Batman underoos set that James was gifted for Christmas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff smirks once he realizes what kind of underwear they were, shaking his head with a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you still wear underoos. That’s really cute….” He grins, only to earn a glare from a blushing James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aww, what’s the matter? Can’t take a compliment? I mean it, baby, you look cute in those.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. I guess. I never wanted these...they were a Christmas gift...from Lars.” He chuckles, running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff laughs at that, knowing that was something Lars was known for doing - buying everyone strange gifts and acting like it was normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James takes the pair of shorts Cliff offers to him, tugging them on while Cliff changes into his own pair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Cliff’s shorts were a bit long on him, they fit perfectly in the waist, which was all that mattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Cliff was changed into a comfortable tank top, they once again headed down to the kitchen, grabbing the wine from the fridge, greeting Ray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where are you two headed off to?” He asked, eyeing the bag in Cliff’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, uh, we’re gonna go grab a bite to eat, then hang out at the beach for a while. We’ll be back later.” Cliff smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ray nods. “Okay. Just make sure you’re home before dark. You know how your mother worries about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, Dad. We will be, don’t worry.” Cliff says, hugging Ray before heading out the door with James, the two hopping into his station wagon and buckling their seatbelts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They let their fingers intertwine as Cliff heads into the city, singing along to the Misfits’ “Teenagers From Mars”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James can’t help but to laugh at how goofy his boyfriend could be at times, and especially around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was like his weird way of flirting with him, and James absolutely loved every bit of it, squeezing Cliff’s hand excitedly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff gave James a smile as they made their way to a small burger joint, which, thankfully wasn’t overflowing with customers at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If there was one thing those two were known for, it was being severely awkward in public, their social anxiety causing them to basically shut down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At least they were there as a couple this time…and that made it feel...different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Parking and heading inside, Cliff held James’ hand as they walked to a nearby booth, looking over the menu together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you want? I’m just gonna get a burger.” Cliff says, taking out his wallet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James shrugs. “I’ll get the same thing...unless you wanted to try those chili cheese fries? They look pretty good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s up to you. We can get a large order and share them, if you want. I’ll eat just about anything from here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James nods. “Okay. Let’s do that. Then, we can head to the beach and eat there...and share that wine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff smiles, greeting a waitress as she comes to take their order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ll take two burgers and a large order of chili cheese fries, jalapenos on the side, to go and...can we get two to go cups of ice with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The waitress nods. “You sure can! Your total’s gonna be $15.85, and we’ll have it all out to you guys shortly!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff thanks her before leaning back in the booth with James, a hand trailing up his thigh, which only succeeds in making James shiver, squirming in place as he bites his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmm...you like that, baby? You like it when I touch you?” He whispers, trying not to attract too much attention to them, as he knew being gay wasn’t all that popular. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James covers his mouth as he whimpers, nodding in response to Cliff’s question, rubbing his thighs together as he felt himself stiffening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff grinned, gently stroking James outside his shorts, leaning in to kiss him before stopping when he noticed their waitress walking to the table with a tray of food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thanks her before paying, carrying the containers of food while James grabbed the cups, placing them onto the floorboards in the back of the station wagon, assuring they wouldn’t spill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James smiled as he sat back in the passenger's seat, buckling in and placing his hands in his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff soon joined him, buckling up before starting the engine, making sure the food was still okay before they began their journey to the beach, which was only about a mile away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, I’m starving....that food smells so good! I can’t wait to eat it!” James says, taking Cliff’s free hand in his and squeezing it lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff nodded. “I know! I’ve never eaten there before, so I honestly have no idea what to expect...hopefully it all tastes good. I’d like to taste you sometime…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James blushed at that, feeling his cock throb as he thinks about how nice it would be to have sex with Cliff...and especially by the beach...that’d be a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs as he leans his head back, eyes fixated on Cliff the entire time, free hand being shoved down the front of his shorts to stroke himself, ever so softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nearly 20 minutes of driving pass before they finally reach their destination, with Cliff parking as close to the beach as possible, shaking James’ shoulder to snap him back into reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James blinks and clears his throat, giving Cliff an innocent smile before they hop out of the station wagon, grabbing their food from the back, as well as their to go cups and wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff also grabs an old blanket from the trunk that he kept in case of emergencies...or picnics, making his way to a more secluded area with James following behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lays the blanket out atop the sand, motioning for James to sit after taking the food from him, sitting down and making sure there were no cops around before pouring the wine into their cups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James smiles and thanks his boyfriend before taking a sip of the red wine he’d provided, grimacing slightly from the taste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff chuckles. “What’s the matter? Too bitter for you, baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James nods. “Yeah, a little bit. It’s not too bad, though. I can definitely handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright. Maybe next time, we can just have beer instead. At least that’s something we know we both enjoy.” Cliff says, opening the container of chili cheese fries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James’ mouth waters at the sight and he can’t help himself from wanting to gobble down the entire serving, though he knew that wouldn’t be fair to Cliff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff notices the way James is staring at the food, scoffing playfully as he pushes it closer to him. “Go ahead, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James shakes his head. “No, <em>you</em> go first.” He pushes the food back to Cliff with a small smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff sighs. “James...I said <em>you</em> can go first...please...by all means...take the first bite.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“Oh no, I possibly <em>could</em></span><em>n’t</em>. I would want to deprive <em>you</em> of all that salty, cheesy goodness…” He grins.</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff raises a brow. “I said I wanted you to have the first bite, now eat it!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He growls playfully as he shoves a handful of fries into James’s face, prompting him to do the same, the two continuing their little game until there was nothing left, blobs of chili and cheese staining their clothes and the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing at their crazy antics, Cliff paused, sitting on his knees and giving James a fond smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You have something on your face...let me get that off…” He croons, gently grabbing James’ face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls it to him, closing his eyes as their lips meet, creating a spark which he’d never felt before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James gladly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around him and shutting off the outside world, making Cliff the only thing that mattered to him at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then finds himself in the back of Cliff’s station wagon, which was now sitting atop a cliff that was overlooking the ocean below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh man…wow. It’s so beautiful up here…” He murmurs, looking out the window and squinting his eyes at the bright sun, which was nearly blinding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know it is, baby. It’s almost as beautiful as you are. Damn, you’re so hot...you make <em>me</em> so hot...see?” Cliff motions to his exposed, erect cock, precum glistening from the head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James bites his lip, quickly shimmying out of his shorts and underwear, stroking his own cock with a desperate whine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww. Sounds like you really want me as much as I want you, huh? Would you like me to fuck you? Is that what you want?” Cliff coos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James nods his head eagerly, wrapping a hand around Cliff’s hard cock and rubbing the head to show he was serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright, baby. Let’s have some fun, then. I really wanna make you feel good. Consensually, this time.” Cliff smiles, reaching into his shorts and grabbing his wallet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He opens it and pulls out the condom he kept on hand in case of a...sexual emergency like this, opening it and rolling it onto his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James bites his lip and lies on his back, doing his best to relax, cock throbbing as Cliff bows his head between his legs, </span>
  <span>kissing and licking at his hole before slipping his tongue inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widen and he squirms with ecstasy, moaning softly and bucking his hips slightly. "Oh, please...put it inside....I need it!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Cliff does as James wants, positioning himself on top of him as he slowly slips the tip of his cock into his hole, starting off with a gentle rhythm, as he didn’t want to hurt James.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You doing okay down there, baby? This isn’t hurting you or anything, is it?” He asks, stopping for a moment as he looks down at James, who looked like he was in heaven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James nods. “Yeah, I’m fine, babe. Please…keep going! Oh, it feels so fucking good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff grins, flipping his mane of hair back over his shoulders before he continues, thrusting harder and deeper into James than before, sweat dripping off his forehead and trailing down his bare chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He moans as he continues this steady rhythm, pounding away at James’ prostate like a jackhammer, free hand moving to jerk his cock as he does, their tiny station wagon rocking from the weight of the two teens fucking in the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James whimpers, clenching up on Cliff’s cock and arching his back as he finally feels the urge to cum after what seemed like a lifetime of jerking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As soon as Cliff gave one final tug, it happened, with James crying out in pure ecstasy as he blows his load all over the front of his and Cliff’s chest, relaxing with a sigh after. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Good job, baby.” Cliff pants as he pulls out of James, sharing a passionate kiss with him as he removes the condom and begins to jerk himself off before finally shooting his own load.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He slumped down in the corner after, panting heavily as he worked to cool himself off, wrapping his arms around James as he cuddled into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Man...that was incredible, baby! You were absolutely amazing! I’m so glad we got to spend this time together….I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James smiles, pressing a kiss to Cliff’s lips before tucking his head beneath his chin, resting it against his bare, sweaty chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I love you too, babe. I love you too…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eventually, Monday rolled around and James found himself sitting in math class, listening to the teacher drone on and on about various numbers and equations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing good about this was that Cliff happened to be in the same class with him, sitting closer to the front and writing lyrics to a new song all over his notebook paper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every once in a while, he would glance back at James, the two sharing a smile before the teacher noticed and demanded that Cliff pay attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two, of course, just scoffed at that, but decided to listen as they didn’t exactly want to get sent to detention or the principal’s office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, this was the last class they had before they went to lunch, which was a good thing, because James was starving...more than usual...like he hadn’t eaten in months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach was also beginning to feel a bit funny and he could feel the contents sloshing around in there like the unruly waves of the nearby ocean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing up at the clock, James gave a relieved sigh at seeing that there was only about 5 minutes left of class. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff noticed too, tucking his papers into his math book for later and saving the ones with lyrics on them by folding and shoving them into the pocket of his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then sat back at his desk, pretending to be interested until the bell rang and they were dismissed for lunch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing their books and other belongings, the two made their way to their lockers, tossing their books inside before heading to the cafeteria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m starving...I feel like I haven’t eaten in forever...but my stomach feels kinda funny, too. Maybe it’s just nerves or something…” James says, grabbing at Cliff’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff frowned, taking James’ hand, hoping his boyfriend wasn’t getting sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew how his mother was, so there was no way he’d be able to see a doctor, let alone the school nurse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, if it became too debilitating, Cliff was gonna force James to get help, whether he wanted to or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no way he was gonna sit back and watch him suffer without care or consulting a healthcare professional about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...let’s hope it’s just nerves, baby. Maybe you’ll feel better after you eat something, huh? I think we’re having burgers today. I know how much you love those.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nodded. “I hope so. I didn’t have time for breakfast this morning, so I’m starving…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff presses a gentle kiss to James’ lips before they head into the cafeteria, his eyes narrowing as he spots a certain ginger haired teen in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lip curling into a scowl at the sight of Dave, Cliff grumbled beneath his breath, doing his best to shield James as they went to get their food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James frowns at the look on Cliff’s face, knowing he hardly ever got angry and not just out of the blue like that, unaware that Dave was even there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” James asks, grabbing one of the nearby trays and allowing the lunch lady to plop food onto it, cringing as pineapple juice splatters onto his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff frowns as he shakes his head. “Nothing...it’s nothing. I was just thinking about something…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what? It wasn’t anything bad, was it? I know how you can be when you’re angry sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It wasn’t really anything bad...it’s just...something in here is really pissing me off…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James frowned. “Is it those nerdy kids playing their little table-top game? Or the band geeks? They usually get on my nerves with their stupid instruments.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff shakes his head once more. “No...it’s about what happened at the party...about <em>you</em>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs a tray, allowing the lunch lady to fill it with food before turning to scope out the best place to sit where they could be somewhat alone and away from Dave’s piercing eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on...let’s go sit over there with Lars and Kirk. At least they’ll be good company for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff makes sure Dave isn’t looking as he guides James over to the table, sitting down on the opposite side of Kirk while James sat across from Lars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars greeted James with a sad smile. “Hey, man. I’m so sorry for what happened to you at the party...that was so fucked up of Dave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James pauses from opening his ketchup packet, brows furrowing as he looked at Lars in confusion and concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How do you know about that? I--I thought Cliff was the only one who knew, besides Dave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirk sighs. “Dave’s been blabbing about it to the whole school, saying he gave you what you deserved and all that…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Upon hearing this, Cliff felt pent-up rage surging through his veins, blood boiling as he turned to see Dave in the opposite corner, their eyes meeting as the ginger just smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned as the ginger-haired teen approached their table, Junior following after him to make sure he didn’t get hurt as he could see how angry Cliff looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jamie. We sure had fun at my party last Friday, didn’t we? I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>did!” Dave sneered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James just groaned, ignoring Dave as he ate a few of his fries, though he suddenly began to lose his appetite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff growled. “You know what? Fuck you, man! You took something from him that he’ll never get back and for what, just because you’re mad that we kicked you out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...that’s part of it. I honestly just wanted to see how good of a fuck he was...seeing how we never got to do it before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Junior frowned at his boyfriend’s words, feeling like Dave had just been playing around with him and that their relationship meant nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to rape him! You’re fucking sick, man! You know that’s illegal? You can go to fucking prison for that shit!” Cliff frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave just shrugged. “So? You have no evidence...you can’t tell it was me. Go cry to the cops about it, but I’m not going anywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Dave! I told you after you explained the plan to me that it wasn’t right, but you didn’t listen! I’m sorry, but I think we’re through...I don’t wanna date a rapist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you didn’t think it was right, why the fuck did you go along with it, Junior?” Cliff asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junior just frowns, blinking some tears from his eyes as he looks at Dave, then back at Cliff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--I don’t know! I guess I was just scared that he would hurt me if I told anyone about it.” He sniffles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You fucking baby! I’m glad we’re through! I’m sure I can find a much better lay than you, anyway.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junior growls at that, making his way over to the corner and unzipping Dave’s bag, pulling out the photos he took of James. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Junior! Put those back right fucking now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junior simply shakes his head, giving Dave the finger before handing the pictures to Cliff to use as evidence if he wanted to get Dave charged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. I’ll take ‘em to the cops as soon as I can.” Cliff says, turning to check on James. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He frowned at the sight of James holding his stomach and looking as if he were about to vomit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“James? Baby, you feelin’ okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde then shook his head, slamming his fork down and darting to the nearest restroom, rushing into an open stall and vomiting profusely, throat burning as acid was spewed from his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff was right behind him, nearly slipping on the floor as he clambered into the restroom, finding James and holding his hair back as he vomited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James shuddered softly as he shook his head, spitting once more into the toilet before flushing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He then makes his way to a nearby sink, splashing some water in his face and wiping it away with a few paper towels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it Dave that made you sick? I completely understand if it was, he was really pissin’ me off back there.” Cliff says, gently rubbing James’ shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James shook his head once more. “No...I’ve just been feelin’ like this all day...it feels like my stomach doesn’t even want to be in my body or something…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff frowned as he looked into James’ eyes, gently rubbing his cheek with his thumb before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James, of course, returned the kiss with closed eyes, gently pulling away after several long seconds, only to bury himself in Cliff’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The teen smelled faintly of weed, cheap cigarettes and alcohol, three things James had associated with him and that made him feel...safe and loved, which is what Cliff and his family did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He honestly didn’t know what he’d do without them, seeing how they were basically like a second set of parents to him, and way more laid back than his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff wrapped his arms around James, hugging him close and gently rocking side to side, not even caring if anyone walked in and saw them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt there was no reason they should have to hide their happiness just because some people didn’t like it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm....I love you.” James hummed, keeping his head nestled against Cliff’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, too." Cliff said. <br/><br/><br/><br/>He smiled, pressing a kiss to James’ long, blonde hair, hugging him a bit longer until the bell rang, calling them back to their studies once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we’d better get going...we have gym class next.” The lanky teen grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James groaned at that, a heavy sigh escaping him as he exited the bathroom with Cliff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell are we goin’ to gym class after lunch? That’s pretty fuckin’ stupid to work out with a belly full of food…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff shrugged. “I don’t know...I guess because they want us to like, burn it all off or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He grabbed James’ shoulder as he turned to go to his locker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you gonna be okay? Is your stomach still feeling upset? I can talk to the coach if I need to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James shook his head. “No, I--I think I’ll be okay...I don’t feel sick anymore…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff nodded. “Alright, well, I guess I’ll see you there, then, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two shared another quick kiss before departing to their respective lockers, grabbing their extra gym clothes before heading to the gym. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, on the way, James can feel his stomach churning once more, a belch becoming a little more that just air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t remember the last time he was that sick, and it honestly made no sense because all he’d eaten were a few fries at lunch, nothing more, not even a bite of his burger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless he’d gotten food poisoning somehow, he shouldn’t be</span>
  <em>
    <span> this</span>
  </em>
  <span> sick…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making his way into the gym, James heads to a nearby restroom to change, thankful there was one last stall open he could use. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down, he noticed a familiar pair of shoes in the stall next to him, belonging to Cliff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, you’re finally here! I was starting to get worried about you, baby.” Cliff says as he slips into a pair of shorts and a tank top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James smiles softly. “Yeah, I’m here. My stomach started feelin’ a bit funny again when I was walking down the hall.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff frowned. “I think you got food poisoning from those fries over the weekend or something...this is totally unlike you to be this sick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe so...it might just be because of what happened at the party...it makes me sick to think about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s completely understandable. I haven’t been feeling very good myself, knowing what Dave did to you…it’s been killin’ me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James brows furrow as he finds himself reminiscing about that night, remembering only small, fuzzy parts of it...like going to the party with Cliff and Dave’s...odd, overly-friendly behavior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have known something was up by the way Dave was acting, but Dave presented himself so well, it was hard to distinguish truth from fiction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, James jumps at hearing the coach’s loud, intimidating voice on the other side of the stall, fumbling to change into his shorts and old t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiddling with the lock with his sweaty hands, James gives the coach a sheepish grin as he practically stumbles onto the basketball court, taking his place beside Cliff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright guys, since you weren’t too keen on playing dodgeball last time, I’ve decided to let you all choose between basketball, rope climbing and just doing laps around the gym.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The coach was immediately hit with an answer from each student, allowing them to choose what they wanted to do, as long as it was one of the choices, that way they would have more freedom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff and James both just chose to do laps since it seemed that the blonde teen’s stomach might be too upset to do anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The others chose a game of basketball and began playing as the rest began their set of laps around the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Of course, it seemed even jogging wasn’t a wise thing for James to do, as he began to gag with every step he took, cringing as the acidic contents of his stomach sloshed around violently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff stopped once he noticed the look on James’ face, ignoring the coach’s complaints that he was only holding up everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“James...what’s the matter? Is it your stomach again? Do--do you need to go to the nurse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James nodded. “Yeah...it’s my stomach...God, it burns so bad...it feels like it’s on fire or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wiped some sweat from his brow as he struggled to breathe, the already hot gym only making the nausea worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he really felt it...a wet burp escaping him as he bent forward, turning toward the bleachers as he began to vomit up a bitter-tasting yellow liquid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The coach noticed this and frowned, making his way over to the two teens to make sure James was alright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, Hetfield...you okay?” He asks, eyes darting from the distressed teen, to the puddle of vomit on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James just shook his head, grabbing onto Cliff as he got his footing once more, shaking and groaning from the pain of vomiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Go get him some help...take him to the principal and say you need to call his parents or something.” The coach says, looking at Cliff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff nodded, helping James to the principal’s office where he explained the situation, calling up his parents after, seeing how James’ mother would most likely refuse to come get him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James just groaned, holding a cold compress to his burning skin as the two then waited for Jan and Ray to arrive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, they were there in no time and we’re allowed to sign James out, even without his mother’s permission. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, they all piled up in the back of Cliff’s station wagon, with Cliff sitting as close to James as he possibly could, allowing him to rest his head against his chest as they made their way back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby. We’ll get you better soon, I promise.” Cliff murmured, holding James close and running his fingers through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James furrows his brows. “I hope so...I feel like shit. I’ve never felt so bad…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliff frowned. “I’m so sorry, baby. Once we get home, we can take a nice nap together...just me and you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James smiled softly. “Mmm...I like the sound of that.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A month passed, and James still found himself having severe bouts of nausea and vomiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The episodes have become so debilitating that he hasn’t been able to go to school, staying home with Cliff and his family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, his parents didn’t really like the amount of time he was spending with the lanky, auburn-haired teen, but James didn’t care, and often ignored them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff, meanwhile, was growing increasingly concerned for his boyfriend with every minute he spent with him, as he never knew it was even possible to vomit as much and as frequently as he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew James’ mother was against going to doctors and taught the beliefs to James and his siblings, but there was no way he was going to sit back and allow James to keep suffering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a small argument and a lot of begging, Cliff finally got James to agree to see a doctor to hopefully get some answers for this “mystery illness” he’d developed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, the two sat in the waiting room, with James being a nervous wreck as he kept thinking about how his mother was going to treat him after finding out he went behind her back and saw a doctor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew she was touchy about the subject and feared the worst would happen to him if and when the news got out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff frowned as he looked over James, cuddling him softly as they waited on a couch, fingers intertwining with those of his boyfriend’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about your mom, okay, baby? I’ll handle that. Besides, if she truly cared about you then she’d allow you to get help...especially since you’ve been so sick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nodded. “I know. It’s just...not how I was raised...this is all because of religion and it sucks. It’s actually kind of a miracle that I’m still alive right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it is. You could’ve gotten something really serious and...well...you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know. I guess I just got extremely lucky and someone was lookin’ out for me...don’t know who, but I’m glad they were.” The blonde sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff nods. “Well, now you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to look out for you and I’ll always be there for you, no matter what...I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James blushes. “I love you, too. I’m so happy we’re together…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans into Cliff, letting out a soft sigh before watching a toddler make his way to the toy box across the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was adorable, with green eyes and curly brown hair, and James couldn’t help but to smile at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a cute kid. I like his curly hair...and his eyes are so beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff nodded. “Yeah, he is pretty cute. Wouldn’t it be interesting if...nah...never mind…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James sits up, tilting his head. “What? What’re you thinkin’ about up there in that brain of yours?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just thinking....wouldn’t it be kind of cool if men could get pregnant...that way, we could have our own babies?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James furrows his brows, giving Cliff a confused look before letting out a chuckle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so...I don’t know if it would be very fun, though. Pregnancy is not as glamorous as they make it look on tv and in the movies…though I have no idea...I’ve never been pregnant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff chuckled. “Yeah, me either. It was just a weird thought I had. It’s kinda funny how I have these weird thoughts when I’m sober, but when I’m high, I can think clearly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that completely. It’s like drinking just helps me focus or something, I can’t explain it. I wish I could drink at school, then I’d be able to focus on my work more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe someday they’ll pass a law on it. Probably not in our lifetime, though. At least we can still smoke and drink when we’re at my place. My parents don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>James nods. “I know, that’s why I love your parents. I wish they were mine. My mom and dad are so fucking strict sometimes, it’s not even funny.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff frowns, pulling James close to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, baby. I really hate that. You can stay with me as much as you like and we can do whatever we want, just as long as we don’t get hurt, my mom really worries about me sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nods, and is about to press a gentle kiss to Cliff’s lips whenever a nurse calls the two of them back, that nervousness and fear returning as a lump in the back of his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grips Cliff’s hand tightly as they make their way down the hall, only letting go to let the nurse get his weight and blood pressure, which was a bit high, though it wasn’t too alarming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So far, there wasn’t anything too terrifying about this, and James was thankful knowing that all the stuff his mother had said about how doctors were evil was silly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the nurse finished writing down his information, she led the two to a room on the left, instructing James to sit on the examination table while Cliff sat in one of the nearby chairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, the doctor will be in to see you two shortly…” The nurse says before leaving and closing the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James looked around the room curiously before turning his attention to Cliff, their eyes meeting as they shared a smile with each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you think so far, baby? It’s not too scary for you, is it?” Cliff asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James shakes his head. “No, not really. It’s not like they’re gonna put a bunch of needles in me or something...I mean, they shouldn’t if I just came in for severe nausea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff nods. “Yeah, hopefully they won’t do anything like that. I don’t wanna see you get hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...I was thinking, maybe when we get out of here, we could go down to the beach for a little while? Only if you want to…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. It’s such a beautiful day out and it’s not too overwhelmingly hot. We can do some surfing or go swimming if you felt like it.” Cliff says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could even eat at that same little restaurant before we go. I wanna try one of their pizzas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, pizza sounds great! I’m getting pretty hungry, myself. I just wanna spend time with you, baby.” The auburn-haired teen smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. Maybe tonight I could show you some stuff I’ve written and we could have the guys over to practice. We haven’t played in a while.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff nods, turning his attention to the door as the handle jiggles and the doctor walks inside, greeting both teens with a friendly smile and a handshake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello. I’m Dr. Hall. It’s nice to meet you. What brings you in to see me today Mr....Hetfield?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James frowns, clearing his throat before speaking, though he was a little nervous to actually explain his issues to the doctor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm...well, for like, the past month, I’ve been havin’ really bad nausea and vomiting....sometimes it seems like I’ll be in the bathroom for hours. I’ve tried some natural remedies, but nothing helps.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor nods, writing all the information down on the chart he held in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that your only issue, nausea and vomiting? Is there anything else you’re concerned about? Also, are you sexually active? It doesn’t really have anything to do with what you’re experiencing, but we ask all our teen patients the same question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James bit his lip, his eyes falling on Cliff, who just cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y--Yes...yes, I am, but it didn’t happen in the way I wanted it to....I was raped at a party, and about a week later, the nausea and vomiting started…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor nodded once more, his brows furrowing as he wrote down the additional information, placing the chart down with a small sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, Mr. Hetfield, I know this is gonna sound kinda silly, but I’d like you to take a little test for me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James tilted his head confusedly, wondering what kind of test the doctor was talking about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it won’t hurt you, but I’d like you to take a pregnancy test...just for good measure. It may seem impossible, but it’s not...a man has gotten pregnant before, and it sounds like you’re suffering from morning sickness.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff’s brows raised in surprise and he shook his head with a soft laugh, as he’d just been kidding about the pregnancy thing before...he didn’t actually mean it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James, however, was less than amused, looking at the doctor as if he were insane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is crazy! I knew all doctors were quacks. No wonder my mother said to stay away from you guys...you’re all looney!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Hall shakes his head as he hands James the pregnancy test, placing a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I honestly think you should take the test, son. If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>pregnant, you need to know, so you don’t accidentally harm your baby...or babies.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James grumbles, eyes falling on Cliff once more before a heavy sigh escapes him and he trudges to the nearby restroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff, concerned about his boyfriend, decided to follow him, waiting outside until James was finished, though it seemed that the blonde was having some...issues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>James sighed heavily as he tugged down his jeans and underwear, which had become tighter over the past month, glancing at himself in the mirror as he lifted up his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran a hand over his belly, which had the slightest bulge to it, and frowned, knowing it couldn’t have been from drinking beer, either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he really pregnant...had Dave...done more than just rape him at the party?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he was beginning to piece it all together it made more and more sense...the nausea, vomiting and all the other unpleasant feelings...it wasn’t a virus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A virus would’ve gone away after a week, maybe two, not continued for a whole month. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>pregnant, then he was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucked…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother was definitely going to make him get rid of it and he’d get the chewing out of his life from his dad...but worst of all...he’d have to leave Cliff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he had no idea if Cliff wanted a baby or not, though he seemed to like the little toddler from the waiting room, so there might be a chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only way to know was to take the test and find out for himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making his way over to the toilet, he reads the instructions given to him, urinating onto the stick and then pulling it away, placing it on the nearby countertop while he pulls up his underwear and jeans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Washing his hands quickly, James feels a lump form in his throat as he watches the stick turn blue....meaning he was pregnant...by Dave, no less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, hoping this was all just a crazy dream and that he was going to wake up in bed with Cliff and everything would be fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, when James opened his eyes once more, he realized he wasn’t dreaming and that he was staring down at a positive pregnancy test. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was he going to do...how would Cliff react? His mother, father...the guys?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of this became overwhelming and the blonde soon found himself vomiting into the toilet, tears dripping down his face as he stood back up, shaking, legs wobbling like jello. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no use denying it...he was pregnant and there wasn’t anything he or anyone else could do about it, as he honestly didn’t want to have an abortion, thinking that was just wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Cliff had a say in it, but ultimately </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one who was going to be carrying the child for nine months...the one who would go through all sorts of hormonal and physical changes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now came the hard part...giving Cliff the news...not that it was easy to deliver news that was this life-changing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping the vomit from around his mouth, James then made his way to the door, pregnancy test in hand as he pulled it open, Cliff immediately at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, baby...how’d it go? Is everything okay?” Cliff asked, going quiet whenever his eyes fell on the positive pregnancy test in his boyfriend’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two shared a look with each other in silence...both of them in awe by the fact that the blonde teen was actually pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...you’re pregnant for sure?” The auburn-haired teen asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nodded, sniffling softly as tears began to drip down his face, emotions going haywire as he didn’t know whether to be happy or sad.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff frowned at seeing his boyfriend cry, gently cupping his chin as he pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, baby. I’m not mad. I said I’d be there for you no matter what and I mean it...I know I’m probably not the baby’s biological dad, but I’m more than happy to take on that role...if you let me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James sniffled and nodded, a small smile creeping up on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Cliff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes. That would be wonderful....our own baby...I--I can’t believe it...I’m gonna have a baby...I’m gonna have a baby!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff nodded. “Yeah, you are and we’re gonna be the best damn parents in the world! Man...this is so awesome! I love you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James nestles his head into Cliff’s chest, refusing to let go of him, so thankful to have him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re we gonna tell my mom and my dad...and the guys?” The blonde asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff shakes his head. “Nothing for right now...we can worry about that when the time comes. Right now, all I wanna do is hold you...and our baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wraps his long arms around his boyfriend and the tiny child developing inside him, hugging them both tightly and not caring who saw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looks like things were about to get a whole lot more interesting...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tuesday was just like any other day at school, with James finding himself sitting at his desk trying to keep his focus on his english teacher. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, as much as he tried to keep himself interested in the lesson, he couldn’t help but to shift his thoughts to Cliff and to the tiny child developing inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slightest smile began to grace his features as he daydreamed about his new baby, wondering what they would look like, and if they were a boy or girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James honestly hoped it was a boy so he could teach him how to play guitar and introduce him to the world of metal music...not that he couldn’t do the same with a girl…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had no idea what Cliff wanted, but imagined he would be happy with either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, all that truly mattered was if the baby came out healthy, as James hoped he’d never have to see his baby struggle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, as he was daydreaming, the thought of Dave raping him had also entered his mind, reminding him that the baby was all his doing, and that it would probably look a lot like him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James shuddered at that, shaking his head to get rid of that thought before turning his attention back to the book in front of him, giving the teacher a sheepish smile whenever a stern look was shot his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing softly, he hoped this class would be over soon so he could get some food in the cafeteria, seeing how he hadn’t eaten breakfast this morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As James was writing down some notes for the upcoming english test, he was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing, releasing the students for lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slamming his book closed, James then made his way down the hall, tossing his books and his bag into his locker with a soft grunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he stood to close the door, he was greeted by the familiar scent of weed and cheap cigarettes, knowing exactly who was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff gave a smile to his boyfriend, closing the locker door and pulling him into his arms for a hug and a sweet kiss, which James happily accepted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, baby. How’re you feeling? How’s your stomach been so far?” The auburn haired teen asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m feelin’ okay. I actually haven’t gotten sick since yesterday, but I haven’t eaten anything, either...I’m starving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff nodded. “Yeah, I’m pretty hungry, too. I’m glad you haven’t been sick...at least not yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too. Let’s go see what’s for lunch today. I hope it’s something good because I’m gonna be eating a lot more from now on…” James chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet you’ll start getting those weird cravings or something. That’s definitely gonna be interesting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe so...I think it also depends on the gender of the baby. I don’t really know, I’m not a baby expert...I barely know anything about my body as it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff chuckles at that, grabbing James’ hand and squeezing it lightly as they make their way to the cafeteria, spotting Kirk and Lars, who gave them a friendly wave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He also spots Dave, who was sitting by himself in a table that was hidden, one that no one ever really sat at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junior had decided to sit with Lars and Kirk, who welcomed him and provided support after the whole incident a few days ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, there were times that he still missed Dave, but he knew he needed to stay away from him, at least until he was able to clean up his act. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing Dave, that would most likely never happen, as he was too addicted to drinking and drugs to keep himself level-headed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was actually a miracle that he still managed to get to school and do his work without freaking out because there weren’t pills or a beer in his hand the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t what you’d call a teacher’s pet, but managed to get by in each class, barely hanging on by the mediocre grades he kept..blaming it on anything</span>
  <em>
    <span> but </span>
  </em>
  <span>drugs or drinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Dave was the last person James wanted to see, as a mere glance at him sent his anxiety into overdrive, especially since he was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>father of the baby inside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just knowing that made James feel sick and he clung to Cliff as he grabbed a nearby tray, barely managing to hold it still long enough for a lunch lady to fill it with food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff frowned at that, grabbing James’ arm and holding him steady as they made their way to the table, with James nearly collapsing as he sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, James. Are you feeling okay? You look like you’re gonna pass out or something.” Kirk says, brows furrowing in worry for his blonde friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James just shakes his head, leaning against Cliff as he tries to keep himself hidden from Dave’s range of sight, as he didn’t want to accidentally reveal he was pregnant by him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff frowns, wrapping an arm around the blonde teen protectively, even though he can feel Dave staring at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, baby. I won’t let him hurt you...I won’t let anyone hurt you. Not with words or by action.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James gives a soft smile at that, pressing a gentle kiss to Cliff’s jaw before he steadies himself and begins to chow down on the hot dog provided to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff returns the kiss, pressing his lips to the blonde’s long, soft hair as he continues to hold him close, even as he poked at the serving of peas before him, wishing he had another type of green right about now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave’s eyes narrowed as he shifted his attention from James to Junior, who was having a friendly conversation with Kirk about the bands they liked, and was surprised to hear they had a lot in common.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a heavy sigh, the ginger haired teen met with his now ex-boyfriend’s gaze for a moment, somewhat hoping to catch a glimpse of compassion from him, though it seemed that would never come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave now had more than just two enemies to worry about, and that fact in itself made him feel a bit unhappy, though he knew there had to be someone out there who would listen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>side of the story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it came to dramatic storytelling, it seemed Dave was a mastermind, and a master manipulator, wanting to turn the tables and state that James was a bad person for kicking him out of the band and that he deserved what he got. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he didn’t think that would go over so well, and especially not with Cliff, who already stated he didn’t like him way before he was kicked out of the band. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff was usually pretty tolerant of most people, but it was different when it came to Dave, as he’d never seen someone terrorize James or Lars the way he did, instigating fights to the point where nearly everyone walked home with a black eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Dave mutters beneath his breath, chugging down his milk before moving to throw his trash into a nearby trashcan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances at James momentarily, their eyes meeting and the slightest smirk tugging on the redhead’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James may have won this time, but next time, he wouldn’t be so lucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff sighs happily as he hugs James close, his thoughts drifting back to the day they had sex in the back of his station wagon, and how good it felt to have that intimate connection with another boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, baby? How about we have a little fun after we get home, huh? We haven’t done anything in a while and...I’m kinda horny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James blushes at that, biting his bottom lip as he fights the urge to stroke himself, knowing that wasn’t exactly an appropriate thing to do while you were in the school cafeteria. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff chuckles at the blush that tints James’ face, moving his hand down ever so slightly, so that it was resting atop his now throbbing cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C--Cliff....no...not here.” He mutters, eyes meeting with those of his boyfriend’s, looking to him almost pleadingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really wanted to have sex right then and there and was already aroused, but there was no way they’d get away with having sex at school...was there? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall, auburn-haired teen frowned at that, though he knew he had James right where he wanted him...under his thumb like a puppet to be controlled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here? Then where? I’m sure we could do it in the bathroom...no one has to know a thing...right, guys?” Cliff asks, turning to the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lars gave a coy grin, shaking his head at the boldness the taller teen possessed, wishing he could be that confident in himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he was stuck sucking off Kirk at his house whenever the two spent time “studying” together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t in a relationship...or so they liked to think they weren’t, with Lars just seeing it as “making a friend feel better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kirk, however, knew it was turning into more than that, and was actually starting to like the Dane, and not because his parents were rich, either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James’ face was now as red as a tomato and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as his cock throbbed harder and harder against his tight jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...okay...but we’d better not get in trouble for this, Cliff!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff scoffed. “Don’t you worry about that, baby. You just leave everything to me...I’ll take good care of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, both teens move to throw their trash away before heading to the nearest bathroom, being thankful there was no one in there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was going to be extremely risky and both Cliff and James could end up suffering dire consequences if someone were to walk in on them unannounced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, this was a bathroom that was rarely used unless someone was just that desperate as it only had one stall, made to accommodate a girl or a guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing how most girls and even some guys tended to go to the bathroom in groups, they were most likely in the clear...for how long...no one knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t really seem to matter to the two teens, who’s minds were too occupied with the thought of each other to think about anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jamie....” Cliff purred, kissing and sucking at James’ neck as his hands snaked their way beneath his jeans, gently stroking the blonde’s cock to tease him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you so bad, baby. You don’t even understand…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James moans softly, grabbing Cliff’s face and pulling him in for a long passionate kiss as he rubbed at his chest, which was now covered in sweat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff gladly returns the kiss, only pulling away to tug down his jeans and underwear, with James doing the same, eyes falling on the door handle for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn haired teen makes sure it’s okay before he continues, coating the head and shaft of his cock with precum, which would make sex a bit easier and quicker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James had already positioned himself against the wall the best that he could, using his fingers to ready himself for Cliff as he still wasn’t all that open yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, it appeared that Cliff could no longer wait, hoisting James up against the wall and pressing another kiss to his lips as he slowly and carefully slipped his slick cock inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James moans in ecstasy as he bounces on Cliff’s cock, feeling the entirety of it filling him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff follows up with an ecstatic moan of his own before he remembers they were in a public bathroom...and a school bathroom nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, baby....that’s it. Ride my cock like a good boy.” Cliff moans, shifting his hips so that he was practically drilling James from the bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James bit his lip with a whine as he continued bouncing on Cliff’s cock, grabbing onto the taller teen’s shoulders for support as he felt like he was slipping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This was a very risky and potentially dangerous situation, but both teens were too high on each other to care at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrusting his hips, Cliff panted as he pushed his cock in as far as it would go, covering James’ mouth whenever he cried out in pleasure a second time, much louder than he had before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh...quiet, baby. You don’t want them to hear us, do you? The only other people who know about this are our friends, and I trust them not to tell anyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James shakes his head, biting down on Cliff’s fingers whenever the auburn haired teen is able to bring him to climax, pumping his cock faster and faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This continues until James finally blows his load, the thick, white fluid seeping down Cliff’s hand like a waterfall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, baby...let me cum too and we’ll get cleaned up and back to class…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff carefully lifts James off him, a soft moan escaping him as then begins to spill his own load, being careful not to leave any evidence behind as he didn’t want others to get suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James pants softly as he collects himself, leaning himself off with a few paper towels and tugging up his pants once more, a satisfied smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was amazing...and kind of scary, knowing anyone could’ve walked in on us while we were fuckin’.” He chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cliff nods, wiping some sweat from his forehead before tugging up his own jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was amazing, baby. You’re amazing. I love you so much...I don’t want you to forget that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>James smiles, wrapping his arms around Cliff for a hug, breathing in the familiar scent of weed and cigarettes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t. I love you, babe. I always will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two continue their hug for a few seconds longer before they’re interrupted by the bell ringing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shit. We’d better get to class before we get in really big trouble.” Cliff groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go. Besides, there’ll be a lot more fun where that came from.” James grins, taking Cliff’s hand as they exit the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully they wouldn’t be in </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much trouble....</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>